Spinning this Lie
by pheobeobia
Summary: She wants him to be HERS. She needs help. Sam is willing to help. She needs him. But how far will this go?
1. Come Play with Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

A/N: So no intentional spoilers, but I created this off of multiple promos and sites I found. One new face this season is Sam, played by the gorgeous Chord Overstreet. So I am guessing that he is Kurt's love interest (yay!) but I hear I write him as straight just for fun. So I know Sam is Finn's friend/competition because he is a glee footballer too. And I think that Chord plays guitar so I might add that in.

Quinn hated being single. She hated crying alone. She liked Finn and she liked Puck but at the moment she preferred Puck. And Puck was sleeping around. She ground her teeth together. She needed to get Puck back. Nothing worked. She flirted, she told him she cared about him but he was a reckless man-whore since they gave up Beth. He only got defensive when she gave up temporarily and talked to Finn. That's when it hit her. _Jealousy_. All she had to do was make Puck jealous. She pursed her lips. Finn would be an excellent choice but she didn't want to hurt him and if she was with him she wouldn't let him go, she loved him. Not to mention, Finn would never date her again. She scanned the glee clubbers. She was a cheerio again, so they might want to date her. Kurt was gay; Artie was heart-broken since Tina left him for Mike. Matt had transferred. Mr. Schue was illegal. Mike was dating Tina and so she started thinking outside of glee. That's when he walked in. Blond, gorgeous and Finn's competitor. Sam Evans.

They were pretty close friends, and so she didn't think he'd mind; she didn't want to hurt him. She pulled him aside. He smiled to her.

"Hey, Sam. I have a favor to ask you. It's kind of major," she apologized. Sam looked at her. He looked her in the eye.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, you know about Beth and how Puck and I gave her up. But you see he doesn't want to be with me anymore. And it hurts. He only responds to jealousy. I really hate asking this, but I was wondering if we could date so I could get him back. I'd owe you big time and do whatever you want to make it up to you," Quinn said gently.

"You really love him?" Sam asked. Quinn forced herself not to hesitate as she nodded.

"Then I'll do it. You've been nothing but nice to me, Q," Sam smiled. Quinn smiled too.

"Thank you so much Sam," she said.

"You'll owe me," Sam reminded her.

"I know. So to make it look progressive, will you sit with me at lunch, walk with me to Cheerios and football and talk to me during water breaks?" She asked. Sam closed his eyes to remember and then nodded.

"Deal. When do we tell everyone we're going out?" He asked. Quinn thought about this for a moment.

"We don't. You buy me a slushie tomorrow morning, don't worry, I'll give you the money. And then during lunch we'll drive off campus together. We can get lunch but as long as people see us together that's what matters. And then, if you don't mind, we'll make out in the hallway or something, and walk to glee… hand in hand. Is that okay with you?" Quinn asked, again, apologetically.

"Sounds fun. I can brush up on my acting. See you at lunch, Fabray," Sam said and walked away. Quinn smiled as she watch Puck and Santana break apart their kiss for air. Soon she'd have Puck back.

A/N: so normally I am Fuinn 100% but I was willing to make an exception for this story.


	2. Some Kind of Wonderful

Quinn sat next to Sam. He turned and laughed at whatever joke she made and her eyes were trained on him the whole time. Everyone noticed. Sam threw out her lunch trash for her and then they walked to Cheerios and football together, talking and laughing, for real but it was also for show.

"You are amazing, Sam. Thank you so much," Quinn murmured.

"Quinn, what's up with you and Sam?" Santana asked during cheerios, after watching Quinn and Sam chat it up during the water break.

"What? Oh nothing. But he is pretty gorgeous," Quinn smiled.

Quinn stood at her locker the next morning when Sam came up to her and gave her the slushie she had given him the money for. She smiled and took it graciously. At lunch, people gaped as they used their junior privilege to leave campus for lunch. And then the moment came when Quinn and Sam stood in the hallway.

"So we need to sell the kiss," Quinn said. Quinn waited for Sam to reply but he just pressed his lips to hers. The loud chattering in the hallway died down completely. Quinn reacted immediately and when they pulled apart, as planned, they walked to glee hand in hand.

"How was that for making it look real?" Sam whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Amazing," she smiled.

Puck abandoned Santana's side as he chased after Quinn. Everyone sat in glee club, happy and chatting. Rachel was drinking the glory of dating Finn Hudson, when Quinn came in, hands linked with Sam's. They sat in two chairs and pulled them close together.

"I just got an update for Jacob's blog!" Kurt announced and the room fell silent.

"What's it say?" Rachel demanded.

"WHMS's new power couple. Better, stronger and more popular than any couple in the last thirty years…Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans beat out her and Finn, her and Puck, Finn and Santana, Santana and Puck, Rachel and Jesse and even Rachel and Finn. This couple is ready to conquer," Kurt read aloud. Silence fell over the room as they turned to face Sam and Quinn.

"You two are dating?" Puck asked angrily. Mr. Schue walked in, interrupting Puck's question.

"Okay guys, I hope you have your opening songs for the year prepared. Who wants to go first?" He asked. Sam raised his hand.

"Sam? Awesome now we got some fresh talent going first!" Mr. Schue said. Sam smiled, let go of Quinn's hand and grabbed his guitar.

He sang "Lie After You" By Daughtry, dedicated it to Quinn. It was obvious that the relationship got under Puck's skin, and shockingly, Finn seemed angry about it too.

Sam and Quinn were at her house while her mom was out, they were pretending to be on a date. She was helping him with his homework. It was easier helping him than helping Finn, because Finn was just clueless about it while Sam tried to get it and was really smart…just dyslexic.

Quinn's phone buzzed with a text from Finn.

F: Where are you? There's a glee party tonight.

Q: I'm on a date with Sam, chill.

F:…you're on a date during the glee party?

Q: Hey, it's my love life.

F: It used to be _our_ love life.

Q: Well now it's _Sam's_ and mine.

Quinn smiled, she could practically hear Finn's jealousy through the phone.

"Is it working?" Sam asked, looking at her phone.

"Yes, because you are so good at this! Now, let's start your English homework," Quinn smiled at him.

Soon Quinn was asleep in Sam's arms. He wasn't sure how she got there but he was actually kind of happy, staring down at her sleeping figure. _Oh crap. No I cannot fall for Quinn! This is a fake relationship! _He reminded himself sternly. Quinn smiled in her sleep.

"_Sam_," she slurred in her sleep and he found himself grinning in spite of himself.

She was some kind of…wonderful.


	3. Instinct

A/N: So I have done more research, thanks to a reader and (MINOR SPOILERS) apparantly Sam may not be Kurt's future BF. And while I want Kurt to get a guy (don't worry it'll be someone else) I AM SO HAPPY because that means Quinn and Sam can be together and make beautiful blond haired angelic little babies! (not in high school though since you know...she just HAD a baby)

"We're singing first!" Rachel yelled at Quinn, holding Finn's hand. Quinn calmly rolled her eyes.

"Okay, SAM deserves a chance to sing a solo before Finn. I mean we aren't even singing the same songs," Quinn pointed out. Eager to please Quinn, Finn smiled.

"C'mon Rache, let's let Quinn go first," he said. Rachel grudgingly agreed. Sam took Quinn's hand. Of course, when Finn and Puck heard them introduce the song that they were going to sing.

"But that's a love song," Puck groaned.

"And we're a _couple_" Quinn reminded him. Sam started strumming on his guitar.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning 'round_  
_You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Quinn and Sam walked out hand in hand, smiling.

"I think this is working," Sam whispered. He looked over is shoulder and saw Puck staring at them enviously. Sam leaned down and kissed Quinn. Quinn was shocked, but understood why he did it. She moved her mouth against his automatically. She felt him starting to pull away and she didn't know what instinct took over her, but she pulled him closer, not letting her lips leave his. _Then _she pulled away.

"Yup, it's working alright," Quinn confirmed, staring at the quivering Puck and Finn, both red with jealousy.

_I must be really tired of being single because I almost...enjoyed that kiss. NO, I love Puck and Finn. _Quinn reminded herself.

But she saw Sam smile...and she smiled back. It was instinct.

Sam was hardwired into her.


	4. Dry All my Tears

"Q," Someone called. Quinn turned around and found herself...disappointed that it wasn't Sam. It was Finn.

"Hey," Quinn whispered.

"Um, where's Sam?" Finn asked.

"He's around. I don't know. I kind of miss him," Quinn said it to play the part but...she felt the truth of her words as soon as they tumbled from her lips. Finn pouted.

"Why are you even dating him?" Finn asked.

"Because he cares about me and he's funny and he has a great voice and he's an amazing football player and he plays the guitar. And most importantly I like him," Quinn got defensive and she found that she actually meant what she said, sort of.

"I can play drums and sing and I play football. And_ I _care about you," Finn muttered. Quinn placed her hand on his chest.

"I know. And I miss being with you Finn but you aren't Sam. And I really like him. Finn, after what I did to you I don't think there's a way to go back," Quinn said softly and she was honestly heartbroken as she told him this. Quinn felt tears in her eyes. She ran until she collided with someone. She looked at who it was. Sam stood there, looking concerned for her. She started crying into Sam's shoulder.

"I hurt Finn so bad. I lied to him. I slept with his best friend. What kind of person does that?" she cried. She felt Sam's fingers soothingly run through her hair.

"You just made a few mistakes. It's gonna be okay Quinn. I'm here for you," Sam whispered into her ear. Quinn's sobs lightened at his words. His arms wrapped around her until she stopped crying completely.

"Thank you Sam," She whispered. Sam smiled.

"Any time, Q" Sam offered.

Quinn sat at home, wondering how long it would take Puck to get the balls to ask her out. She sighed, rolled over and pulled her blankets over her. Her dreams were, not surprisingly, of Sam.

In the dream they were walking down the halls of WMHS, holding hands. But they didn't speak. They would laugh and smile at each other but they never spoke. Then Quinn kissed Sam and his voice flooded her mind. He wasn't talking, since his lips were pressed to hers, but she could hear him and respond to him and she was crying. She was crying but they were tears of joy.

Quinn woke up slowly, confused and a little bit creeped out by her dream. And she was overcome by a strange urge to have Sam kissing her again.

Quinn paused, she stood up and looked in her mirror. She locked eyes with her reflection.

"I love Puck, I love Puck, I love Puck," she repeated. But when her head hit the pillow and she was dreaming again...Sam was the one she was holding and kissing.

Sam was the one drying her tears and telling her everything's gonna be alright.

Sam was the Hero.


	5. Gone with the Wind

Sam smiled as Quinn came towards him. It had been two weeks since Quinn had mentioned being a fake couple or mentioned Puck or Finn. He couldn't help hoping that maybe she wanted to be with him. She kissed him lightly on the lips, the eyes in the hallway staring at them. She'd become so accustomed to have Sam holding her and kissing her.

"How about tonight, after the football game which we might just win, you and I go see Harry Potter seven part one? I pre ordered tickets and it's opening night," Sam smiled. Quinn eyes widened.

"Oh my god? You got us tickets on _opening night_?" Quinn asked. Sam nodded.

Quinn felt like a real couple when she was sitting in the theater next to Sam, having him smile at her whenever she laughed and look nervous if she had tears in her eyes. She felt like a real couple when Sam drove her home. She sat down at her desk and looked at her phone, which was humming with tons of text messages.

"Quinn?" a stubborn but soft voice called out. She was alone in the glee room. Puck came in. She twirled her blond hair around her finger absently.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked.

"Quinn I get that I wasn't the best boyfriend to you but watching you with Sam has really made me realize what I did wrong," Puck started. Quinn stood up straighter, eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"What?" she asked.

"Quinn, I want you to give us a second chance," Puck grumbled. Quinn smiled.

"How nice of you, Puck. Let me go tell Sam," she said. She found Sam alone in the hallway.

"Sam? Hey. Guess what? It worked," Quinn said with satisfaction.

"What worked?" Sam asked.

"Our plan to get Puck to go out with me," Quinn reminded him.

"Oh. _Oh_. Right. Um, well...congrats," Sam's voice cracked with pain.

"Sam?" Quinn asked at his hesitancy.

"This isn't fair," Sam said bitterly.

"What isn't fair?" Quinn muttered.

"This! You can just walk away whenever you want without any pain. Quinn, _I can't walk away_," Sam hung his head.

"Sam, the whole point of this relationship was to get Puck back," Quinn murmured.

"It _was_. Next time you have a plan, don't make the stupid guy fall for you," Sam muttered.

"I didn't mean to! Sam, please don't be angry. I don't want to lose you as a friend!" Quinn pleaded. Sam stood up and looked her in the eye.

"You should've thought of that before," he said stiffly and walked away.

Quinn felt hot tears trace lines down her face and her chest rose and fell with heavy sobs. The pain in her chest was unbearable. Her lips trembled and she couldn't speak.

"_Sam_, don't go," She managed to croak out hoarsely. Sam left the building, not looking back. Quinn sunk down onto the floor, alone and sobbing. She didn't hear Puck's footsteps.

"Quinn? What happened? Did the blond freak insult me?" Puck asked as he tried to help her up. She pulled away from him angrily.

"Don't touch me! And don't talk about Sam like that!" she sobbed.

Quinn had pushed him away. She had been blinded by ambition and now...he was gone.

She realized that she loved him.

But she realized it too late.


	6. No Surprises

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round_  
_And now I think that I've got it all down_  
_And as I say it louder I love how it sounds_  
_Cause I'm not taking the easy way out_  
_Not wrapping this in ribbons_  
_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

Sam's voice rang out in the glee room, all eyes on him. Quinn felt tears run down her face and fall in her hands.

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_It came out like a river once I let it out_  
_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_  
_Held onto it forever just pushing it down_  
_Felt so good to let go of it now_  
_Not wrapping this in ribbons_  
_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_  
_There's nothing here in this soul left to say_  
_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_  
_God know we tried to find an easier way_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_Our favorite place we used to go_  
_The warm embrace that no one knows_  
_The loving look that's left your eyes_  
_That's why this comes as no, as no surprise_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out_  
_I bet it's better than where we are now_  
_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

Quinn looked Sam in the eyes, pleading. He didn't stop singing.

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me_  
_Both wrong and right, our memories_  
_The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep_  
_Our favorite place we used to go_  
_The warm embrace that no one knows_  
_The loving look that's left your eyes_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

Sam sat down, Quinn stared at the back of his head, trying to silence the sobs that threatened to rise up.

"Sam," she whispered. She wouldn't look at her.

"_Sam,_" she pleaded quietly.

"Quinn, give it a rest," Sam whispered under his breath.

Quinn felt her tears run faster.

What had she done?

She ran after him in the hallway after school and rested a hand on his shoulder in desperation. He yanked his shoulder away and when she saw his eyes, they were tear-filled.

She cried even harder, and stared blindly after him.

Damn, why'd she have to hurt _Sam_?

Maybe Sam was angry at her because she made him fall in love her...

...but Sam made her fall for _him_.


	7. Broken

"I'm singing," Quinn's hoarse voice broke the silence in the glee room. All heads, except the one she had been staring at, turned to face her. Mr. Schue nodded, afraid to shatter her, and Quinn silently made her way to the microphone.

_Hope life's been good to you_  
_ since you've been gone_  
_ I'm doin' fine now-I've finally moved on_  
_ It's not so bad-I'm not that sad_

_ I'm not surprised just how well I survived_  
_ I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive_  
_ I can't complain-I'm free again_

**_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_**  
**_ My heart only breaks when it's beating_**  
**_ My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_**  
**_ So, I hold my breath-to forget_**

_ Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_  
**_ There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_**  
_ I've never looked back-as a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_  
_ My heart only breaks when it's beating_  
_ My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_  
_ So, I hold my breath-to forget_

_ It only hurts when I breathe_

_ Mmm, no, I've never looked back-_  
_ as a matter fact_

**_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_**  
**_ My heart only breaks when it's beating_**  
**_ My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_**  
**_ So, I hold my breath-to forget _**

**_Hurts when I'm breathing_**  
**_ Breaks when it's beating_**  
**_ Die when I'm dreaming_**  
**_ It only hurts when I breathe_**

Quinn wasn't crying, but she was trembling slightly. Everyone was looking at her, except Sam. Sam's head was turned to the side.

Quinn gently forced Sam to look at her once they were alone in the glee room.

"It was for you," she murmured. Sam looked at her.

"Thanks," he muttered bitterly and left, Quinn on his heels. To her horror, the second he got to his locker, he was slushied. Quinn ran over to Karofsky. She slapped him across the face and dragged Sam into the teacher's lounge bathroom, starting to wash away the ice.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam muttered, as she ran a warm cloth through his hair.

"Because you don't deserve to be slushied, and I don't let people I care about get hurt," She sighed.

"But it hurts when you're here," Sam shook his head slightly. Quinn pouted.

"It hurts when you're gone," she countered.

"Did you ever want to be with me ever? Did you ever realize when you kissed me a little too enthusiastically our when you held my hand when we were alone?" Sam asked her.

"I never really knew until I hurt you. When you left, it was like the world was ripped out from under me. I am so glad you are talking to me again," she sighed. Sam took the towel and stood up.

"Don't get too used to it, I'm still angry and hurt," Sam admitted and left. Quinn nodded to herself, Sam was right. She needed to let him heal before she tried to tell him how damn sorry she was.

But every time he didn't look at her, it broke her a little bit more.


	8. Hold Me

Sam looked up as Quinn rushed into the choir room, fresh tears in her eyes. Quinn shook her head, the glee clubbers eyes on her. Her whole figure was trembling. Quinn opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"My dad...he's gone," Quinn murmured.

"What?" Puck asked.

"He was with me at his new house and when I woke up, he was gone," she stammered through heavy sobs. Finn and Puck lurched to their feet, rushing to comfort her but she ran to Sam and looked him in the eyes.

"Sam. Please. I need _you_, Sam," she pleaded. He met her gaze, his eyes glistening with fresh tears. His jaw tightened and Quinn was afraid he'd walk out on her.

But then she felt his arms tighten around her. She felt his warmth and they stood up together, her head in his shoulder as she cried so hard that she could barely breathe.

"Quinn, did he leave a note?" Sam asked calmly.

"Y-y-yes. It said that he's in love with someone else and he's leaving to be with her," Quinn stammered when she manage to start to catch her breath. Sam didn't say anything after that, he just stroked her hair and she felt some of his tears fall onto her face.

Glee ended and everyone else left, but they stayed by the open door to hear what Sam and Quinn in the room would say.

"Quinn...I want you to look at me," Sam said quietly. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"It's been a month and a half since we broke up. I can understand why you would feel betrayed by your dad leaving. You feel like you are unloved," Sam sighed.

"Yes," Quinn admitted.

"Quinn, I know it's not the same...but _I _love you. I will _always_ love you. I'm not going to leave you like he did," Sam said as he grabbed her hand. The other glee clubbers sucked in their breath.

Quinn smiled through her tears, a sad, redeemed and shattered smile. She pulled herself into Sam's arms.

"I love you too, Sam," she sighed into his shirt, feeling him run his hands through her hair. She lifted her head to look at him and he brought his lips down to hers. Quinn kissed him back, feeling her empty heart fill up again.


	9. Come with Me

Quinn walked hand in hand with Sam out of the school, he looked at her with an adoration that she had never seen before. A month and a half since she ripped out his heart, and now she was giving him all the love she felt. A hand ripped her and Sam apart.

"Dude, just because she lets you in does not mean you are the king of the castle. I broke down her walls before you. I am the king who sits on the throne. I am her guy," Puck told Sam angrily.

"Puck, lay off him! Stop it! I am not your property," Quinn yelled at him, why did Puck have to love her when she could only ever love him like a brother? Sam glared at Puck.

"You need to leave," Sam grumbled.

"What?" Puck demanded.

"You're hurting her," Sam muttered and pulled a very sad Quinn, gently to the car.

Once she was back in Sam's arms she felt relieved and happy.

"Sam, I'm sorry about that," she said sincerely. Sam shrugged.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I'd punch Coach Beiste if it meant protecting you," Sam said. Quinn smiled to herself.

"You are such a smooth talker," she teased him and he kissed her nose. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her car. Sam set her down and then put his hands in his pockets. He blushed and looked down.

"Sam?" she asked him.

"I was -uh- wondering...well. You see my dad has this sea-side villa in Italy and we're going in two weeks for spring break. And, uh, you see...I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want me to spend two and a half weeks with you, in Italy?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Is that weird?"

"NO! Sam, that's the single most amazing, and romantic thing anyone has asked. Of course I want to come!" She said, kissing him lightly.

"You're really beautiful when you're happy," Sam grinned.

"You are so...ugh!" Quinn whined playfully .

"Amazing? Romantic? Hot? Athletic? Talented? Ooh, how about Charismatic?" Sam suggested. Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Sam's hand into hers.

"How about...all of the above?" She said between kisses. Then she pressed her forehead to his gently.

"See you tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Always," he smiled and she hopped in her car. She started the engine, rolled down her windows and and started to pull out.

"QUINN! I LOVE YOU!" Sam called out.

"LOVE YOU SAM, I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Quinn replied, blowing him a kiss.

Sam was on his bed, smiling almost wistfully to himself. If Quinn tore his heart out a thousand times but he ended up with her, he'd live through it.

Quinn Fabray was worth a bullet in the stomach, as long as he lived.


	10. Italian Dream

Sam pulled Quinn out of the villa, laughing wildly. She had just met his mom and dad and he could tell that they liked her. He pulled off his shirt, he already had his swim trunks on. He jumped into the crystal clear sea water and waited for Quinn. She pulled off her shorts and shirt, revealing her white bikini. She jumped in, he caught her in his arms.

"Ti amo, la mia dea," he whispered in her ear as they waded further into the water together.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked.

"I love you, my goddess," Sam said, rubbing circles on her back with his hand. Quinn smiled.

"You speak Italian," she accused lovingly. Sam nodded and kissed her slowly. Quinn moved her mouth against his lingeringly.

"God, Quinn, why do you have to kiss like that?" Sam whined teasingly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Quinn sighed happily into his shoulder.

"You make it my reaction," she smiled and traced shapes on Sam's abs.

"Love, you give me too much credit," Sam whispered so his lips tickled her ear, he felt her shudder closer to him.

"Nervous?" he chuckled. Quinn lifted her head and kissed him deeply, he staggered backwards with pleasant surprise.

"_I'm_ not nervous," she smirked when they had pulled away. Sam smiled, her lips tasted like vanilla today.

"My mom and dad liked you," he told her reassuringly.

"I like them, they're happy and nice. Like you," she pressed her forehead to his.

"Sam, are we in love?" she asked him suddenly and softly, sounding like a scared child.

"_I'm_ in love with _you,_" Sam reassured her.

"Good, I'm in love with you," Quinn said and rested her head so it was pressed against his neck.

Sam walked to the car sluggishly and sadly. The plane ride home was long, and would've been unbearable if not for Quinn. His mom and dad had liked her, she had told them about the pregnancy, shocking them but they also admired her courage. Sam had taught Quinn some Italian, and she would send him texts saying, 'I love you' in both English and Italian. That's how Sam knew...

Quinn was going to be the greatest love he ever could have.


	11. Memories of Old and New

Sam shoved his hands into the pocket of his winter coat. He walked into the abandoned house. Memories washed over him.

**15 years prior**

_Sam slammed the car door shut, crying and shouting. He ran into the house and into the bathroom, trying to escape. _

_"Sam, I...need choose Puck," Quinn had told him. Dammit, why did Puck have to ruin everything. That baby, the fact that Puck and Quinn would go to the same college...Sam hated it. Sam was only eighteen, he didn't know that he and Quinn had a future but he knew they had something real. They had gone to Italy together, he had loved her so much. And he KNEW that she had loved him. But Puck had played to her insecurities, the jerk. _

_Just as he was calming down, his phone buzzed. He looked at it. It was her. Sam cried harder and threw his phone into the mirror..._

Sam ran a hand over the shattered mirror as the memory ended. Light footsteps came up behind him. He looked at his wife of eight years, she smiled at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and her warm green eyes were filled with sentiment. He kissed her, being wary of her baby bump. He pushed a strand of his wife's blond hair back.

"You okay?" she asked him, concerned.

"I'm better than I was the last time I was here," Sam admitted.

"Last time you were here was when the mirror broke," his wife recalled the story.

"You have a good memory, Quinn," Sam said as they went out to the car. Two kids waited for them. The seven year old hugged his dad fiercely.

"Daddy!" Tristan smiled. The four year old, Peter, smiled and held his father's hand. Sam looked up at Quinn.

"Sam," she said, her smile faltering.

"Quinn?" Sam's tone laced with panic.

"My water just," she couldn't even finish her sentence. Sam had her in the car and dropping Tristan and Peter at Judy Fabray's house. He rushed her to the hospital.

"Quinny, it's gonna be okay. Just like with Tristan and Petey," Sam soothed as she screamed from a contraction.

"Fuck, Sam," Quinn hollered.

Three hours later...

Quinn sat holding the baby in her arms.

"Hi," she whispered to the tiny baby.

"You're right, she's definitely a Noelle. Noelle Charlotte Evans," Sam agreed as he ran a finger under his daughter's cheek, entranced by the little princess.

"Noelle," Quinn cooed.

"Peter and Tristan will love her," Sam laughed.

"She's going to have the best protectors between you and her brothers," Quinn smiled up at her husband.

"Sam...if you had the chance to go back in the past...would you still wait for me? Or would you let Puck have me?" Quinn asked timidly.

"Quinn, there isn't a world or reason that I will have to never fight for you or never wait for you," Sam said and kissed her.

And Quinn never did break his heart again. They died on the same day, well into their nineties and grandparents of twelve. Neither Quinn nor Sam would ever trade that life for anything.


End file.
